


At Last

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Someone thinks about his life. (08/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Hoshi Sato is a goddess.

Sometimes I can't believe how damn lucky I am.

I'm in love with the most beautiful woman in the galaxy and the best thing is, she loves me too.

I have a great job aboard Starfleet's finest ship and I'm the happiest I've ever been. Life is good.

Very good.

She shifts against me, her hair falling to obscure her face. I brush it back.and look at her. Really look at her.

The hair I previously moved back is long and dark and smooth...after she's had a hard day she sits on the floor between my legs and I brush it for her. She always purrs a little, like a cat.

She has the most beautiful skin. Clear and soft. I remember walking into her quarters just after we started dating and finding her with a green concoction on her face. I don't know who screamed louder, her or me.

Her eyebrows are neat and frame one of her many excellent features, her eyes. God, I could just stare into them until I died and know I used my life well..

Her cute little nose wrinkles up when she laughs and when she's annoyed she lifts it high and holds her own.

Her mouth...I don't know if I should even try to describe her mouth. Soft, sexy, warm...beautiful shaped lips that make me a blithering idiot when she sits at her station and licks them, right there in front of everyone.

Her cheeks are just perfect, often sporting the rosy glow of a blush when someone compliments her or she's excited.

I adore her neck and the perfume she dabs there every day.

I love her so much its incredible. Other girls I've loved don't seem half as important as her. It seems like my whole life was just like sitting in a waiting room, anticipating the arrival of the main attraction.

She's defintly the main attraction.

Her physical features are stunning and I know a number of men (and probably some of the women) on this ship would love to have her. But they don't know more than what she chooses to show them. The rest is kept just for me.

Everyone knows she's kind and sweet, honest and loyal. They all know she's smart and resourceful.

But I know how she likes to be touched and how it drives her crazy when I kiss her neck.

I know how she broke her leg when she was 5 when she fell of the monkey bars at her school and ever since hates the things.

I know how she likes cheesy TV shows from the 20th century and how she loves to read. I know her favorite book is Little Women and that she has read it every Christmas for as long as she can remember.

Every little nuance about her fascinates me. Not that we don't fight. Boy, that girl has some lungs on her when she wants to use them. I remember we once had a fight about us never seeing one another. It got ugly real fast. She accused me of not caring that we had virtually no time together. I yelled at her, saying she was acting like a spoilt child. She threw me out of her quarters with a  
stern "....and don't come back!!".

We made up of course and I told her I loved her for the first time. She smiled and told me she knew. There was a long pause which she didn't seem anxious to fill. She took pity on my dejected face and returned the sentiment.

She throws her arm in around my waist and I lower my eyes to meet her now open ones.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks, curious.

I smile a little. "How much I love you."

She grins too. "Sap."

"Mmmm, but I'm your sap."

"You bet you are Charles Tucker the Third."


End file.
